justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Detre
Claudia D, labeled The Unpredictable One, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Claudia is introduced into the competition by saying that she can make bird-like sounds with her hands. Going on to say that that might help her win the competition by distracting people. She is also referred to by Sophie, saying that she is a worthy competitor. Claudia received no votes against her in the immediate elimination but did recieve two votes for being taken to the finals. Claudia is later the fifth member of the Honey Badgers. During the Easter Egg challenge Claudia aided her team and found the Badgers last egg, leading them to victory. Claudia, having a friend who is on the JARS comittee, reveals that later in the compeition there shall be a cooking challenge and a "volley ball" challenge. To which stirs up hilarious conversation amongst her team. Ball to Ball Claudia starts the episode off with a story, it is unknown whether it is true or not, about how she murdered a man by slapping him with a knife and hiding his body in a dumpster somewhere in an alleyway. The challenge begins. In the ball passing challenge, Claudia is told by Clay to swap spots with Caleb. This does not help her as she drops the ball twice, although this could also be due to Jarred's lack of throwing skills. In the end the Badgers lose the advantage. Claudia competes in the dodgeball challenge and lasts both times to be 1 of the 3 people left standing for her team. She does get hit in the face with a ball sending her sprawling onto the ground. In the end the Badgers won invunerability for the second time in a row. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Claudia takes part in the relay race for invulnerability. She opts to complete the memorization portion of the race. Claudia excels in this task copying an entire strand of code in her first run. Before she could claim victory and have her team mates move on to the next leg she was told that her copying was incorrect, as she had 2 numbers in the wrong positions. She fixed this and completed the leg way ahead of Julia, who was her opponent in that leg. During the Smarts leg, Claudia can be seen behind Jeremy getting frustrated because Jeremy didn't know any of the answers. Claudia is the only person, along with Sophie, to vote for Jeremy. She was also the first person on the Honey Badgers to recieve a symbol of invulnerability. Claudia seems absolutely shocked at the fact that Sophie was voted out, her mouth gaping by the end of the episode. As of episode three Claudia is the only female remaining on the Honey Badgers. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Claudia is put onto the girls teams, along with Julia and Michaela, later joined by Jeremy and Lucas. It is shown that Claudia, along with Lucas, can juggle. Claudia attempts to help her new founded team win the ball rolling challenge, however the girls team lost in the end. During the super sparring challenge, Claudia was put up against Caleb. Claudia got the higher stool, while Caleb got the shorter one. Claudia, however, was seen laughing so hard that she actually couldn't compete, getting off the stool from laughter. She also doesne't fight directly, unlike Clay and Julia, as she lightly and gently "taps" Caleb from time to time with the sword. During the elimination station, as a technicality, Claudia voted for Jeremy, or as she called him 'Jermy'. However it was a non-elimination station. Riddle it Out During this episode Claudia helps her team decode the scrambled states. She is the main decoder along with Jeremy. She gets a fair chunk of the decoding done when Pranav, of the Cunning Koalas, steals her decoded paper. Cladia looking temporarily stunned before confronting Clay about it, to which he explains. She later teams up with Michaela and Julia, both on the Cunning Koalas, to help solve the puzzle together because both teams were getting no where. Claudia was also the first person on either team to realize that the decoded letters formed states no instant animals. After Kyle comes to assist the teams Claudia decifers the word WALRUS from her decoding sheet and completes the challenge. Although even though she was the main contributor to the challenge and to her team the rest of the Badgers wanted her gone. She tied with Jeremy 2-2 and her fate was decided by the Koalas, to which she was saved. Blinded by Trust During this episode Claudia's "tude" seems to be gradually getting less and less of a superior attitude, as seen at the beginning of the episode. Claudia said that the only reason that she was still in the competition was because she was there for sex appeal, clearly half-joking however. Claudia was one of the two blindfolded people in the challenge and led the team of three to victory. At the end of the episode Claudia's demeanor is so low that it look like she could pass out. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Claudia is never seen, only spoken of. It is revealed at the beginning that Claudia did not show up for the competition and according to the rules, without hearing anything from Claudia, caused her to get eliminated on the basis of quitting the show. Nothing more is heard of her. Trivia *Claudia was a member of Team Honey Badgers. *Claudia is currently the only contestant to quit the show, as she did not show up to the comptition in episode 8, making her the 4th person off of Team Honey Badgers, leaving her team at two contestants: Elijah and Caleb. **Due to Claudia’s quitting an unforseen non-elimination station had to be added in order for the following challenges to run smoothly. *Claudia was 1 of 6 people in a tied vote, with Jeremy, and whose fate was decided by the other contestants, although she was ultimately declared safe; the others being Pranav/Julia and Caleb/Elijah. *Claudia is ranked at 8th place of S1.